


【mob卡】对被欺凌者唯一一次欺凌经历的欺凌

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 20200831做了一些改动，改掉了我觉得特别ooc的地方。文前预警：*PTSD卡*未成年那啥有*也许有辱朔茂*mob的婚内出轨（肉体）行为写这个就是觉得emmnili木叶欺凌真的严重，而且手段都幼稚无比（参考冲鼬扔苦无）并且一直觉得傻逼的一个地方就是 为了同伴扔任务被骂  完了之后还有人埋怨“啊那家伙为了任务连同伴都杀”自相矛盾请适可而止！！
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	【mob卡】对被欺凌者唯一一次欺凌经历的欺凌

我和我的妻子都已经老了，可我们的孩子还小。

老来得子的心情总是很复杂的，我和孩子他妈都知道我们没办法陪孩子太久。但是，这是我们深思熟虑过后的最佳选择。现在是和平年代，哪怕我和我的妻子逝去，也只会是因为疾病或者过度的衰老，这样，那孩子就不必背负太多的东西，类似仇恨这样的情绪就不会出现在他的童年里。我可以作为一个普通人，陪着我普通的孩子长大。

直到有一天，那个孩子兴冲冲的跑到我面前，让我给他讲六代目大人的故事。我沉默，一时想不到拒绝的借口。我的妻子在厨房做饭，她没有做过忍者，所以即使到了这把年纪也能自然地露出一张无邪的笑脸。她说：你和六代目大人曾是暗部的同期吧，给孩子讲讲吧，他最近很仰慕六代目呢。

我至今忘不了那一天，我回家比平时晚了些。

我那个时候已经比大部分的同期年长了，然而能力却并不突出，年老使我动作迟缓。我总怀疑那样无能的我当时还未能卸任，只是因为被更加年长的三代目忘记了。

我很老了，不像那些年轻人一样爱闹。但我也在暗部待久了，熟悉这里的任何事物，我知道不和他们一起行动的后果。所以我和他们一同前去训练场，去找我的队长。

我的队长是个天才，我还年轻的时候就有所耳闻，但从未想过他会在身高只到我腹部的年纪进入暗部，做我的队长。我不想和这种人扯上关系，天才大多都有怪癖，我不想了解他，也不愿意接近他。

我和其他人一起躲在草丛里窥视他的时候，他用那无人能够模仿的招数接连捅穿了几个稻草人的胸膛，我看到那些稻草的边缘被电的焦黑，像有粘稠的黑血附着在上面。我打了一个寒战，觉得叫我来的年轻人真的是疯了。

他们怎么可能做得到那种事，他随时都会捅穿他们的心脏。

“哟，卡卡西队长，真厉害啊。”似乎是要给我开开眼，前面有个人率先站起，“你也是用这招杀了端成吧。”

端成是不久前在任务执行过程中死去的同期。我观察着卡卡西，他没有什么特别的反应，只是把那些倒下的稻草人一个个扶起来。

“心虚了吗，卡卡西队长？”他不依不挠的问。

“我绝不伤害同伴。”卡卡西回答的干脆利落，他站在那些稻草人身侧，总算愿意给他一个冰冷的眼神，“我只是觉得你们的所作所为自相矛盾罢了。”

别人听了这话只觉得被挑衅，而我年长些，对旗木朔茂的事情略有耳闻，所以了解卡卡西话背后的意思，并且，也因此认为旗木卡卡西杀死负了伤而成为累赘的端成这件事完全有可能发生。我不觉得愤怒，也知道其他人将卡卡西围堵在这里也不是单纯要为端成报仇。只是他稚嫩的身体和无波澜的眼神相结合会引人不满，他强大的天才基因会令人畏惧罢了。

“说什么屁话，队长大人。光说不做这种事谁不会啊？”有另外的人附和着，脸上下流的笑容让我有些反胃，他一手握拳，另一只手的食指插进圈出来的洞里，“拿出你绝不伤害同伴的诚意来，让我们看看你能为同伴做到什么地步。”

我观察卡卡西的反应，紧绷着肌肉做好他被激怒后立马逃离的准备。

而卡卡西，这个十五岁的少年神情漠然，他甩了甩胳膊，一副要打架的样子。然而下一秒他把脸上的面罩摘了去，露出一张清秀的脸。

“谁先来？”他说，面不改色。

谢天谢地这有很多人，很多很多的人，我绝对轮不到第一波。他们把一些膏体抹在卡卡西脱的精光的身上，我知道那只是为了能更早的开始性交而已，否则他们插不进那样年幼的孩子的身体。他们等着卡卡西发情，并不闲着，有人逼他——其实也不算逼——像条狗似的四肢着地，捏着他的鼻尖提起那张微微发红的小脸，用裸露在外的红黑的阴茎戳刺着瓷白的脸颊，卡卡西顺从的闭上眼。他们多少给他留了条护额，把他们所忌惮的鲜红眼睛封印在象征效忠的标志下面。

当那人终于掐着卡卡西的下巴把样貌狰狞的阴茎捅进他嘴里的时候，我看到他尚不明显的喉结上下滚动。他想要呕吐，不知道是因为那人阴茎上混合着汗液的腥臭气息，还是因为身体在本能的排斥异物的侵入——大概率是两者都有。有人按耐不住的在卡卡西身后磨蹭起他的臀缝来，用阴茎抹匀那处被身体暖热而融化的膏体。我观察到卡卡西的身体有了些变化，粉红迅速覆盖着他寡淡的冷白身体，他跪在地上的双膝也发起抖来。我知道这场愚蠢的诚意证明仪式就要开始了。

粗大的阴茎把他的脸颊顶出一个小鼓包来，他的手也被人拽着去撸动不知道是谁的阳器。他摆脱了狗一样屈辱的姿势，却陷入了另一种为难的状况，他浑身都只能靠男人的阴茎支撑，属于他自己的只有在地上磨破了皮的膝盖，就好像他只有下跪和被操的份儿。

人们调笑着，肆意把手指捅进他未开苞的后穴里，“哎呀哎呀，队长有个好紧的洞呢，给人用过吗。”他们明知故问，不要说是后面了，这孩子连未成熟的阴茎都是淡红的颜色——比插在他嘴里的那根要好看的多，他可能根本连自渎的经历都没有过。

有个人不满足站在旁边撸管，干脆钻到卡卡西身下的一小片空地，欣赏着他给男人口交的样子自慰，时不时用沾了些前液的手摸向他的胸口，挑弄着他胸前充血了的凸起，他不动卡卡西胯下的那家伙。他没兴趣。我现在相信，如果一开始他们希望卡卡西受辱的想法胜过用它的身体满足性欲，那么现在这两种贪欲在他们心里占的比重终于持平了。

我硬了，这我知道。

我无法控制这一生理反应，那个含着男人性器官的，被男人用手在满身掐出了红印的，臀缝上沾着男人溢出的精液的，不是一个五大三粗的成年男人，而是一个长相还算出众，第二性征发育不完全的十五岁的少年。他们乐意要他做女人，那他就是女人。

卡卡西喘息的声音变大了，也终于把那根阴茎彻底的纳进了喉管，粘膜摩擦时带着水声的噼啪声能让所有人兴奋。我琢磨着他们马上要提起家伙真枪实弹的插进那个，此时被他们当成女人阴道的地方。然后我难以置信的看着那个享用了半天卡卡西臀缝的人把背着的武士刀拿下来，抽出刀扔在地上，留下了鞘。

“抱歉哦，队长。因为你平时凶的跟浑身都长满了刺似的，我特别担心你这里面也有刺……那叫什么……什么阴齿？”

“哈哈哈，这家伙是男的啊，要叫也叫肛齿啊好不好。”

“噗，那可就是别的东西了啊……不过如果队长大人的肠子真能做钢尺，让他用屁眼里的刻度线给我们量量尺寸，求个暗部平均值怎么样？”他们调笑着，说着无厘头的荤话，“队长大人可是天才呢，聪明成那个样子，肯定一边被操一边口算着就出来了。”

他们笑，所有人都笑，我也笑，扯着僵硬的面部肌肉干巴巴的一起笑。我努力回想些真的好笑的事，期盼自己能笑的和他们一样真情实感。可是我的大脑一片空白，只看得到那把细长的刀鞘一点点进入卡卡西的身体。卡卡西毫无技巧但卖力的吸吮着的动作停住了，半眯着的眼睛也睁大，绝望地注视着眼前的性器。

“哟，队长大人好像不愿意啊——喂，快停下吧，队长大人眉头都不用皱一个就能把你阉咯。”

我不知道这句话有什么样的魔力，但在听到他这样说的瞬间卡卡西主动放松了身体，也终于从喉咙中发出一声低吟。这低吟让所有人发出胜利的欢呼，刀鞘就在这欢呼声中继续抽插着，它是和卡卡西距离最近的，但也是这里唯一能置身事外的。

“不错啊，原来这么厉害的队长大人长了个骚穴呢，既然是天才，那取悦男人的功夫也是顶尖的吧？”那刀鞘毕竟是个试水用的物件而已，沾上了卡卡西的水后就被丢弃在地上。然后一只大手粗暴地扶正了卡卡西的屁股，发黑的阴茎长驱直入。

“嗯——！”他压抑的呻吟声传入人们耳朵里，旁观的人都兴奋的加大了自撸的力度。

“我操。”卡卡西面前的人先受不了了，突然抓紧了卡卡西脑后的头发，“这…突然紧成这样！草……太爽了，简直想拔都拔不出来。”我的视线从他那张难看的欲仙欲死的扭曲了的脸上移开，落在了卡卡西身上。他皱着眉头，缺氧让他紧紧吸着那根阴茎，身后的冲击让他不停的往眼前那人粗硬的阴毛上撞，他被拿去给人撸管的手也握的更紧了。他一下给四个人带去了灭顶的快感，就连在他身下撸管的那个人也如同发现了新大陆一般指着卡卡西勃起的阴茎，“看啊！他硬的厉害了！”

而用着他嘴巴的人喘着射了出来，别人笑他说他太快，他骂骂咧咧的啐一口，“操，你来试试这小婊子的嗓子，比章鱼的吸盘还会吸，是你你也坚持不住！”他说着把软下来的阴茎抽出来。那瞬间卡卡西反呕出一股精液来，弄脏了他身下之人胸前的衣服。

“我操，这我回家咋跟我老婆交代？”那人气的给了卡卡西一巴掌，又使劲掐了一把他的乳头，“你得咽下去才叫有诚意啊，懂不懂？”那人并不像是真的生了气的样子，嬉皮笑脸的坐在地上往后挪了几步，把气儿还没喘匀的卡卡西按在腿间 ，把用着他手的人拽的一个踉跄，“你有毛病啊你，他本来就矮，你把他放这么低我们还怎么爽？”

“你们不会坐地上啊？这样他撅着屁股还方便人家上。”他扬着下巴指了指正不停插入卡卡西肉穴的人，“反正大家都有份儿真操，急什么？”

说实话，我不知道是不是因为我老了，我只觉得眼花缭乱的很。那孩子周身毕竟是围了太多的人了，他被操的流了眼泪，阴茎都堵不住嗯嗯啊啊叫着的嘴，他的声音很好听，未过变声期的男孩叫起床来和声音低沉些的女人并没有什么差别。他奋力的，控制住没有节奏的呻吟，再次舔弄起新的阴茎，发出像猫一样呼噜呼噜的声音。那大概是因为刚刚射进他喉咙的精液既没被完全呕出来，又没被彻底咽下去，正进退两难的黏在他喉管里，叫他难以呼吸。用着他手的人已经换了一批，而在一旁撸着的人也会在将要高潮时凑近卡卡西，把满囊袋的精液射在他身上的任何地方。没过多久他塌下的腰窝便积了一小潭混着汗水的精液，又因他趴跪的姿势顺着脊骨流到脖颈。那场面在我看来，就像是有什么东西正寄生到卡卡西身上。

颜色或深或浅的阴茎接连插进那个艳红的后穴，男人们低吼着射进去，卡卡西则迎合着挺腰，我也不记得卡卡西被生生操射了多少次了。只记得他的小东西淅淅沥沥的淌着水挂在两腿之间，有时硬着，有时软着。

他从一声不吭到放声浪叫的时候所有人都特别兴奋，每个人红扑扑的脸就像在庆功宴上酒过三巡后彻底放飞了自我，笑骂和互相劝酒的游戏都迷迷糊糊，没有规则，没有底线了。

“队长大人居然会被老二轮奸到浪叫！”他们喊着，“最下作的娼妓也就是这德行吧，不过我没遇到过那样的女人，所以还是我们的队长最浪啦！”

卡卡西不理，他可能已经听不见了，只是摇着头失神的叫，不管不顾的叫，他被无休止的操干搞得浑身上下都泛起一层粉色，连眼白都发红。那下巴上的淤青不知道是什么时候被掐出来的，不受控制流出的涎水掺着发黄的精液，盖过了他脸上那颗小痣。他是在无意识的扭着腰的，夹得他身后那个人失神的仰头，倒显得比身经百战的卡卡西还要舒爽。

从我的角度来看，这已经够了，早就够了。那样不可一世的天才，傲慢的精英，还能变成什么样子？他根本不知道是谁在操自己了，烂熟于心的代号已经融化成一摊烂泥，黏黏糊糊的混在一起。别人要他说自己是荡妇，他就说，要他喊自己是小母狗，他就哑着嗓子咿咿呀呀的喊。一直到他们要他喊“爸爸”，他就突然只是呻吟而不说话了。

那人恼羞成怒，扇着他的屁股逼他说，用着他嘴巴的人其实无所谓，跟着凑热闹地把阴茎拔出来，拽着他的头发晃来晃去也逼他说。

可是他始终没有开口，我只看到他那张满是泪痕和精液的脸紧紧蹙着眉。慢慢地他咬紧了牙，平息了嘴唇的颤抖。发红的鼻子也皱起来，他睁开了他的眼。

尽管和他相距甚远，但被那双异色的眼睛逼视，我仍有一瞬间是窒息的。

那些年轻人再怎么不懂事，也会明白那眼神中的威胁意味。一眨眼的生死面前，不会有那种不识时务的蠢货。我看到有人立刻后撤了几步。

但毫无征兆地，卡卡西的身体软了下来，他垂着头，认命一般小声地说：  
“父亲……”

我认为那不是带有情色意味的讨好，也不是示弱。而是一句求救，只是不像“sos”或者信号弹那样通用，这称呼里的求救意味只有他自己，还有我这样的少数人知道。

那些年轻人绝不知道的，他们满意了，笑着射在他乱七八糟身体里。受其鼓励，他们扯着拽着，推着搡着把他从地上拉起来，甩到被他在胸口开了个洞的稻草人身上。他们抓住那孩子的手，逼他把手穿过那个洞。这时候那孩子突然又开始反抗了，他咬着牙别着胳膊后退，肩胛骨和背部肌肉扭曲了都在抗拒着周围无数只手。然而此刻不被人拉扯就双腿发软的他，就是再次露出凶相来，也不如平时冷着脸时更让人畏缩，甚至是毫无震慑力——更何况这把戏他已经玩过一次。

官能小说的好题材，寡不敌众的小天才。

他的手还是再次穿过那个由他自己开出的洞来，他无力的依靠在那个稻草人身上，发软的手攀住虚假的肩膀。这时候他们好像发现了新奇的东西，有些射过一次坐在地上休息的人也兴奋的站起来。我不动声色的转了下身子，好让我看到发生了什么。

卡卡西穿进稻草人身体的手，此刻正在高频的颤抖。他们像发现了新的玩具，暂时放过了卡卡西的屁股。那个少年的头抵在稻草人身上，小声的啜泣代替了刚刚一刻不停的呻吟。有人挺着身下留着精液的阴茎凑近他的手，让那只手抖动着蹭上龟头。

我突然有些畏惧了，我不想再坚持了，我难以自控地后退了几步，“咔吧”一声踩断了不知何时落在地上的树枝。

他们通通回头看我，那瞬间，卡卡西不再是这场荒诞戏码的主角了，我才是。

“我都忘了前辈了！”叫我来的那个人如是说，他也就会在这种时候叫我前辈。

“您还不试试吗？看看这家伙的洞啊——”他说着上前掰开卡卡西被掐的青紫的臀瓣，难以闭合的小穴张驰着流出些精液来，落在地上，“近水楼台，不操一次这家伙简直有辱您的身份！”

真正想羞辱我的究竟是谁，我心里清楚得很。

但我收起刚刚惶恐的表情，好像我不曾失态过。正在我思考着怎么应对的空当，那人又一次聒噪地开口，“我知道前辈您一直担心自己的老婆怀孕，但这玩意儿总不会怀孕吧？”这话又引起一阵哄笑来。

我皱起了眉头，他提起我的妻子恰好能让我露出一个逼真的嫌恶表情，我尽量让自己的语气听起来傲慢些，“……我可不想上这种货色。”

“听听，队长大人，我们这里最年长的人不屑操你呢。”我看到那人脸上闪过的轻蔑，那大概是针对我的，“怎么办，如果德高望重的前辈不承认你，我们也不会承认你，你之前的努力就白做啦——！怎么办呢队长大人？”

我咽了口唾沫，心慌的呼吸都急促起来，接下来会如何发展，我根本就不知道。

那个孩子慢慢的转过头来，涣散的眼睛粗略看向我的方位，然后艰难的扯着嘴角露出了一个讨好的笑来。我都不知道他还会那样笑。

“前辈。”他此时口齿不清，我不得不艰难的辨认他说的每个字，“求您……我的后面……”

我知道他再也说不下去了。

“行了。”我摆手，佯装不耐烦的样子走上前去。

走到他身边后所有人都看笑话一样盯着我们看，我只能把阴茎掏出来，插进他曾试图夸奖的后穴。

他里面真的很热，短时间内被那么多人操过，即使是十五岁的穴也不让人觉得过分紧绷，我知道这里面有我同伴的精液，而我只能握着他的腰，和别人一样在上面留下掌印，他又呻吟起来，近距离听果然更好听，更色情些，然而我却迫切的想捂住他的嘴。他的内里紧紧的裹着我，我控制不住的想到我那浑身上下都松弛了的，年老色衰的妻子。我恨我这恶心人的想法，我觉得自己是个无可救药的人渣。我对少年的怜悯消失了，我抓着他的肩膀，狠狠地操干起来。他尖叫着射了出来，精液沾湿了他面前的稻草人，这样的不同步是正常的，他恐怕在我插入之前就处于又一次高潮的边缘。而我迁怒于这具美好的肉体，像之前那些人一样，只顾着自己爽，不在乎他硬了没有，是不是快射了，距离崩溃还有多远。

所有人可能都在等着这一幕，等着暗部里最老的窝囊废操其中最年轻的变成娼妇的天才。所以刚刚留下的人看了一会儿就一个个走了，不在乎这场游戏结局如何。最后一个离开的人对我说，“行啊，前辈，坚持这么久。真是宝刀未老，嫂子真有福。”我忍住反胃的感觉笑了笑，“那当然。”

我不是持久，我只是不兴奋。

卡卡西在我身下一摇一摇，黄昏的余韵将他的发梢染成金色，他嘶哑的呻吟传到我耳朵里，跟一只小猫发情时的叫唤没什么两样。

终于所有人都走了，我很谨慎的又操了他一会儿，确定周围真的没人，才从他身体里退了出去。

我要回家，我的妻子还在等我。

我慌乱的提上了裤子，手指打着滑把还勃起着的阴茎塞回去。我刻意不去看少年，冷淡地说：“我没空管你，你自己想办法收拾吧。”然后我思索着从哪条路回家能更快些。

他没有回应，我想他晕过去了，正准备踏上回家的路。他却突然出声，我不得不回头看他一眼。

“……至少请您帮我把手从这里面拿出来吧。”他惨淡一笑，意指那只正穿透稻草人胸膛的手。我抬眼瞥了瞥，那只手从来就没有停下过抖动，像是得了某种疾病。频率很快，但幅度不大，连上面沾着的精液都抖不下来。

我一心想着逃跑，没有理会他的请求。

后来可能是三代目终于想起了我。我从暗部撤职，做了一名普通上忍，也许是知道我的能力已经不如从前了，我很少被派去做危险的任务。也是那个时候，我和我的妻子着手准备怀孕的事情。

“爸爸！爸爸！”

我猛然间被唤醒了，大脑一瞬间的空白让我十分错愕的看着我的孩子，他因我的沉默而不满的鼓起了腮帮。

“快给我讲讲你和六代目大人的故事嘛！”

我看着他，感觉肺里的氧气在一点点流失。我只能颤抖的吐息，喘不上气，完不成一次完整的呼吸。

说不出话，我说不出话。我的妻子叽叽喳喳，我十五岁的孩子要我给他讲六代目十五岁的事情，天真的大眼睛眨啊眨。

我至今忘不了那一天，六代目十五岁，我回家比平时晚了些。

我说不出话

暗部的同期们叽叽喳喳

旗木卡卡西的眼睛眨啊眨 

fin.


End file.
